The Forgotten Maraunders
by agurta
Summary: There are two of us. Yes, we chose to be left out of the books but that doesn't mean we can be forgotten right?
1. Chapter 1

**_Pleasereview if you like this or hated it. Hopefully you like it. _****_J_********_Also, there is a character named Amilyn… it's pronounced like Amy and then Lynn. If you think any of the characters should end up together or what not. Comment below! _**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own anything you recognize. Only the two additional Maunders. _**

**The Six Maunders? Fan fiction **

**Chapter 1**

**Remus's POV**

"We need a video camera!" Sirius says standing on the teacher's desk. It's late one Wednesday night and we are having a Maunders meeting in an old classroom. The Maunders are Sirius (Padfoot), James (Prongs), Remus (Moony), Ashlyn (Cream), Amilyn ~like Amy + Lynn~ (Stripes), and Peter (Wormtail).

"Um like a muggle one?" Prongs asks.

"Yes. It will follow us around when we want it too" Padfoot says grinning proudly. I sigh.

"Why not?" Ash speaks up. "We could show our kids, and our kids' kids, and our kids' kids' kids, and our…"

"We get the point. Anyways I was going to do the video tapes thingy no matter what so I have one right here" Sirius cuts her off and holds up a new video camera.

"Ok we should keep it hidden though. You don't want teacher getting in the way" Stripes points out.

"And it should… you know what just let me see it" I command Padfoot. He tosses me the camera which I barely catch. I charm it so that it has unlimited battery life and then make it levitate. Then I make it so that it will only record memorable moments before making it invisible. "There it should be all set."

"Good because I'm tiered. Peace out" Amilyn says before walking out.

"I'm going too!" Padfoot says practically running after her. I roll my eyes at him. Pretty soon we're all walking back to the common room. Sirius and Amilyn are a little bit ahead, just out of ear shoot. He says something and she smacks him playfully.

James leans over and whispers in my ear "Padfoot has a little crush".

"I can see. Surprised he hasn't tried the 'Sirius charm' or tried to kiss her yet" I whisper back.

"What a shock" He whispers. Sirius playfully pushes her and she falls over. _Sirius!_ We hear her scream. He then picks her up over his shoulder and runs down the hall. It isn't long before she starts to lightly hit his back and then they are out of view.

We walk into the common room moments after them.

**Amilyn (Stripes) POV**

I run up the stairs and flop on my bed. Then Ashlyn comes in and jumps on me. She grips my arm like it's a life or death situation. "What the?"

"GRAB A GRYFFINDOR! I THINK YOU ARE A GRYFFINDOR!" She says shaking my arm.

"And slap a Slytherin" I say hitting her up-top the head.

"I am definitely NOT a Slytherin" she pouts.

"Sometimes you act it"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A SLYTHERIN"

"My point proven" I say laughing. "And one more thing. You weigh a ton!"

"Awww, Reemy she told me that I was a Slytherin! And that I weigh a ton!" she gets off me though.

A tiered sounding Remus yells "Come down to sort out your problems! Therapist Remus likes to work in the common room!"

"Hey you're not a therapist!" Ash yells basically in my ear.

"Ok let's go!" I say dragging Ash down the stairs to the common room. I jump over the couch and lay on it. "Doctor, I have a problem." Ash jumps and sits on me. "I have an annoying, energized kitty following me."

"Who are you talking about?" Ash asks me.

"Dr. Black at your service" Sirius says bowing down.

"Not you" I say and playfully shove him. I really didn't hit him that hard but he fell over anyways. "I want the Doctor!"

"DOCTOR WHO?" Ash says in a dalek voice.

"Nah I asked for Dr. Lupin" I say stretching out the 'a' in 'Nah'.

"EXPLAIN EXPLAIN" Ash says in a dalek voice again.

"Well Dr. Lupin retired yesterday. Now it's Dr. Black" Sirius says standing up again.

"Ewwww I don't need therapy anymore" I say making a disgusted face and kicking ash off me. She lands with a THUD on the floor.

"I don't like you anymore Ami" Ash says from the floor then pouts.

"MY TURN TO SIT ON HER!" Sirius yells.

"NO NO NO NO NO" I say moving into a curled-up position.

"Ok… NEXT BEST THING!" He sits down next to me and hugs me while I am still curled up. Now when I say hugs, I mean he bear hugs and I think all my bones snap.

"Can't… Breathe!" I manage out. That makes him hug me tighter.

"GROUP HUG!" Ash yells then runs over and hugs me too.

"It's ok guys. Not like I need oxygen or anything" I say trying to get out of their grip.

"Nope! You don't need oxygen!" Ash says then hugs me tighter. "Like who needs oxygen cause I certainly don't need it."

**Ashlyn (Cream) POV**

I wake up early the next morning to Sirius screaming something in my ear. I fall off my bed in surprise and yell "HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE!?"

"Peter levitated me up here" He answers looking smug.

"Well, SHOO!" I say moving my hands in a shoo like motion.

"What, Why? He says looking down on me. I stand and push him out the door. Then the stair steps turn into a slide, and I laugh watching him slide down. Then I get dressed and come downstairs to see a pouting Sirius.

"Why did you push me down the stairs?" Sirius says to me still pouting.

"Because you were invading my personal area, and I did not push you down the stairs I just put you on the stairs and they turned into a slide." I say in a matter of fact way. Then I look at Peter and say "Bad Peter, very bad Peter!"

"Why Bad? Rats can be good to you know" Wormtail answers.

"Because you levitated Sirius up to the girl's dorms" I say glaring at Peter.

"He threatened me!" Peter defends.

"You are still are very bad Peter!" I say to him.

"He promised me I would never talk to a girl again if I didn't!" he defends even more.

Then I laugh and say "You never talk to girls anyways, so you are a bad Peter"

"I talk to you" he says.

"Yes you talk to me, but I was talking about girls that aren't me or Ami" I say.

"I well… I uh…" he stutters.

"Exactly my point" I say. He looks at me fine you win.

Then Sirius yells "I WANT TO EAT"

"Then let's go down to breakfast" I say standing up. Then we all walk down to breakfast. We all sit where we usually sit. ~me, Remus, James, then across from us are Ami, Sirius, and Peter~

We all start to pile things on our plates. Then Sirius drops something on the floor and right as he looks down I "accidently" slide my plate towards him and the food goes all over his face.

"What was that?" Sirius asks, and I burst out laughing. He looks over at me and throws some of his food at me. Then I throw food at him, but it misses and it hits some random 6th year.

The 6th year turns around and looks at me then yells "THIS IS WAR!" He then throws food at me but it misses and hits a Slytherin.

Ami laughs really hard and starts to chant "Food fight! Food fight! Food fight!" Then we all start throwing food at each other. Everybody is yelling 'accio' then some sort of food, then throwing it.

"ACCIO ORANGE!" I yell being the loudest, and everybody turns to look at me as an orange crashes through a window. The orange lands in my hand. "What? I like oranges" Then everybody goes back to throwing food at each other.

After a few minutes a teacher comes in, and everybody who was about to throw food stops all at once. They sit down and eat the food they were about to throw. We all tried to play it off like we didn't do anything. McGonagall just sighed and fixed everything.

**Sirius (Padfoot) POV**

"That was the best food fight ever!" I yell as we walk into the common room.

"Heck ya it was!" Ami agrees sitting on the couch.

"It was so funny when I yelled accio orange then everybody stopped and looked at me" Ash says then laughs.

"No that was just plain weird" Remus argues sitting next to Ami.

"Your plain weird." Ash says back.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" He says rather quickly, which makes Ash pout.

"Will you two stop it?" I say to make them shut up.

"Ya you fight like an old married couple!" Ami complains.

"So do you and Sirius" Ash and Remus say at the same time.

"Aw your even talking at the same time!" Ami says making a heart with her hands.

"You and Sirius do that 24/7" Ash says back.

"Do not!" Me and Ami say at the same time.

"Yep you totally don't" Ash says rolling her eyes.

"Exactly!" Ami says looking relived it was all cleared up. She didn't pick up on that sarcasm. I laugh. "What?"

"Nothing" I reply.

"Oh ok" she nods.

"Guess what Ami?!" Ash says all of the sudden.

"It's my birthday tomorrow! I'm going to be fifteen!" she says proudly.

"YAY! You guessed correctly!" Ash says rather loud.

"I HAVE THE BEST PRESENT FOR YOU AMI!" I yell. It's obvious that I have the best present.

"No you don't Padfoot, I do!" James says to me.

"Come on guys, it's obvious that I have the best one." Remus replies.

"NO I DO!" Ash yells super loud.

"Come on guys. You didn't have to get me anything" Ami tries to argue.

"Why wouldn't we give you anything?" We all say at the same time to her.

"I'm just saying you don't." Ami says.

"But we do" I complain. I mean come on who doesn't like presents?

"Ok whatever" She puts her hands up in surrender.

"You are going to have the besterest birthday ever!" Ash yells.

"Besterest isn't even a word" Remus says.

"Then why did you just say it?" Ash asks putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I… oh never mind" Remus gives up.

"That's what I thought" Ash says a little bit sassy. Ami snaps sassy-like.

"You girls got some sass" I say to Ami and Ash.

"You know it" Ami goes on. Ash snaps in a Z-formation. That makes me and Ami laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" Ash asks in a sort of sassy voice. This makes us laugh harder.

"Boyyyyyy" She says in the same voice as before.

**_Notes: Thanks for reading this! I (Ami) will be writing in Ami, Remus, and Peter's POV. My friend Ashlyn is going to write in Ash, Sirius, and James's POV. Hope you liked it! Please review and put who you think the girls should end up with. Would you ship them with anyone? _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry I know it's been a while…_**

**Chapter 2: A big day**

**Ami's POV (Stripes):**

"Get up!" someone yells in my ear.

"Shove off" I mumble half asleep. I don't even open my eyes.  
"Fine" they say and walk off. Good, I get some time to sleep more. I'm glad however it was left, so I could go back asleep. Without warning, something wet and very cold hits me. Fully awake now, I jump out of the bed. Unfortunately, the floor was wet too, so I slipped and fell with a _thud!_ I look up to see a laughing Padfoot and Prongs.

"Gits" I say standing up.

"Wha?" Ashlyn, my roommate, asks just waking up.

"You should have seen your face!" James manages out between laughing fits.

"Ya ya ya. Shut it will you" I look at him.

"Ami! It's not very nice to talk like that! You're grounded!" Sirius yells in a fatherly impression. I roll my eyes.

"ya ok now out!" I say pointing to the door.

"This is the girls dorms. How did you even get here?" Ashlyn speaks up.

"Aww we just got here little s. And besides we have Pete to levitate us little c" James replies in a know-it-all manner.

"I'm not little!" I retort.

"Not little? You say you're not little! You are like five feet off the ground! You only reach my shoulders!" Sirius argues standing next to me.

"Even I can rest my chin on your head" James adds going behind me to rest his chin on top of my head. I reach up and slap him. They were mean, and finally Prongs moves away.

"So yes, you are little" They say together.

"I told you I'm not little!" I complain.

"Look" Sirius says as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I barely have time to react.

"Wait. Hey! Put me down" I screech.

"Yep. She even weighs as much as a feather. Hey try it Prongs!" Sirius goes on to take me from his shoulder and hand me to James. I don't even touch the ground.

"Yep she's so light" James agrees.

"Put me down" I cry out worriedly.

"Aww is little S afraid of heights?" James teases.

"ha ha very funny. Put me down… NOW!" I almost yell.

"Fine Stripes. No need to get upset." He says then drops me to the floor. It didn't really hurt at all. Luckily Lily happened to be standing in the doorway right when he dropped me.

"That's mean Potter. No throwing people" Lily says coming to my aid. "And you're not supposed to be in here. It's the girl's dorms."

"Evans, didn't see you there!" Prongs' eyes light up.

"Just go down stairs Potter" Evans says.

"Evans! Please can't I stay with Ami and Ash?" James asks.

"No. Go down stairs" Ash replies. James grumbles something incoherent, but does go down. I watch him slide down and out of view. "You too Paddyfoot."

"I but…" One look from Ashlyn and Sirius shuts up and slides down the reforming stairs.

"When will they ever learn?" I ask.

"What I'm wondering is how you two can put up with that every day" Lily admits.

"Aw they aren't _that _bad" I defend.

"Well Black is just annoying I guess. But Potter is a stubborn, arrogant bully" Lily says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I do agree that Sirius is quite annoying, but James isn't like that all" Ash says.

"James is actually really sweet" I agree.

"Ya right." Lily snorts.

"And he is maturing" I add.

"Him? Maturing?" Lily looks confused.

"Yes. You wouldn't see it though. Ever since you said he was an arrogant bully to his face, he has been trying hard to improve" Ash nods.

"I well… bye" And just like that, the red head is gone. I get moving and get ready to go downstairs. I don't even notice Ash sneak past me. When I'm ready I go down stairs to find the common room empty. This is very unusual. I decide to wait on my friends, because I don't know if they are upstairs and what not. Five minutes later and they still don't show up. Oh well. My stomach groans telling me to go the Great hall for breakfast. Listening to it, I go there and push open the doors.

I should mention that it is my birthday. I am now fourteen on this very day. I honestly haven't said anything yet because, well with my friends, well you get the point. I remember telling them last year and it was embarrassing. They forced all the Gryffindor guys to give me flowers. I know, it sounds sweet but the problem is that my house is obnoxious and loud. All the older guys would shout it for the world to hear. And after all that, I ended up with a week of detention. That is the exact reason I didn't bring it up this year. Hopefully I am successful.

Sirius's POV:

Stripes hasn't mentioned that it's her birthday at all yet. I wonder if she even knows. Well she'll have a big surprise. Ashlyn looks like she wants to say something. "Shh we don't know it's Ami's Birthday. Got it? Now act like I said something funny, she's coming" I whisper in her ear.

"But that's not funny" Ash says out loud.

"was too" I pout.

"Aww you look so cute when your sad" Ami teases sitting next to me.

"You like what you see?" I grin at her, which causes her to roll her dark-brown eyes.

"Oh no eww" She scrunches up that cute nose of hers.

"Aww what?" I try not to look to offended.

"Kidding" She says and tilts her head. Her long, blond hair falls back with her movements.

"You get offended too easily" Ash pipes up. I totally forgot she was there. Sighing, I go back to eating. Pretty soon, we're all done.

"I forgot something!" Ash abruptly stands up. "Ami your coming."

"Why do I need to go? You can walk yourself" Ami protests.

"No I can't" Ash replies pulling on Ami. Ashlyn sends me a look before walking out. Part one of plan A is complete.

"Part two guys" James says and we all nod. Once we exit the Great Hall, we run all the way to the common room. We take the quickest way knowing that Ash pulled Ami up the longest way.

"Hurry we only have a few minutes" I say as we rush. We all pull out small wrapped boxes and I pull comfortable chairs in a circle. We all sit down in them, leaving two empty, when the girls walk in.

"Homestly, why we had to walk the farthest way… Why are you four here?" Ami says following Ash in.

"Surprise!" We all shout.

"What?" Ami asks. Ash takes a seat.

"Sit" Remus commands pushing down on her shoulders until she sits.

"HERE!" I yell maybe a little too enthusiastically and toss a package in her lap. My present is easily the smallest but whatever.

"Huh? Aw you shouldn't have" Ami starts.

"Well I just did. Now I can't really take it back so open it" I cut her off. "Oh and Happy Birthday. Don't think that I would forget" I add.

"Well then" she says but opens it. She pulls out a silver dog tag. On the tag, it reads _Property of Sirius O. Black. If lost, return to Sirius O. Black._ "That's… er… sweet Padfoot. Thank you."

"No problem" I say leaning back in my chair. Peter timidly hands her a package. I watch as she pulls out a few chocolate frogs. She nods thanks, and then James gave her a pretty big package.

"It's not really as heavy as it looks. And besides, this doubles as a 'I'm Sorry' gift for accidentally knocking you into the black lake, twice, last year. It was an accident though." James informs.

"Oh yea! I remember that. The water was still partially frozen too. Dang that was cold" Ami says opening it. "Oh wow. That's beautiful."

"What?" Ash asks.

"This" Ami pulls out a picture of all of us in our first year. We were all on the train, the first time I met the Blonde. All of us seem to be laughing, and Ami is nervously laughing. She is a muggle born, so at that time she knew nothing of Hogwarts. Because we all had at least one magic parent, we decided to be kind of mean and told her scary things. Looking back at it, what we told her wasn't very scary, or even true. Nevertheless, she got all wide eyed and didn't talk very much. That's what the picture is of, and Ami thinks it's a wonderful memory now.

Ami reaches in and pulls out another picture. This time we are all goofing off at our first trip to Hogsmead, which was last year. Peter held a lot of candy. I watch as Ami pulls out a stag stuffed animal and a white tiger stuffed animal. "That's classic" Ami says. Every year, James always gets her a white tiger stuffed animal and a stag stuffed animal. You should know that Ami's animigus is a white tiger. James's is a stag. "Thanks Prongs." She puts all the stuff on the floor to receive yet another box.

"That's a lot of stuff" Ami says looking at the pile of opened presents on the floor.

"Yep now open mine. I have the best one" Remus says urging her on.

"No I defiantly do" James argues.

"No guys I do" I fight.

"I'll be the judge of that" Ami interrupts. Opening the box, her jaw drops. "No way in the universe!"

"Well there has to be a way. Somehow, even if it involves time travel" Ash answers. Ami holds up a Puddlemere United tee shirt on one side. It's signed by the whole team.

"Turn it around" Remus instructs. She does so and sees that there is the American National Quidditch team on the back. That is signed by the U.S. official team, as well as the Sweetwater Allstars team from Texas.

"How? That must have cost a fortune! Moony! You don't have to spend that much money on me." She must not be that upset because she gets up and flings her arms around Moony, who hugs her back awkwardly. I watch with envy. Wait what? I don't care.

"But I did. Think of it as 'I'm sorry I accidentally caused you to fall off the Astronomy tower last month' and 'Hey look you helped me get an O in muggle studies' payment." Moony nods.

"That was terrifying. One moment I was safely at the top of that thing and then the next I'm in midair falling to my doom" Ami points out and pulls away.

"Look I'm sorry. But I did catch you with a levitation charm" Remus replies.

"Just, let's not do it again" Ami says. She sits down. "Thanks a lot Remus. That's awesome!" Ami beams at Remus.

"Ok deal" Remus nods. "And your welcome" He looks at us smugly. Well played Moony.

"Ok here" Ash says, handing a neat little box to Ami. I watch as an identical smiles reaches both of them. Ami gracefully pulls the ribbon undone and opens the box.

"That's beautiful" Ami says in awe. I lean over her shoulder to see a necklace. It has two silver cats and Sapphire in the middle. "Aww thanks." Ami gets up and hugs Ash, who hugs her back. Their features are so similar, they look like sisters. They have the same dark blond hair, dark-ish eyes, small height, ect. Yet, they aren't even related. They both sit down, Ami with a huge smile played on her as before. This was going to be a good day.

**_Could you show this story some love? Please? Tell me if you like it or hate it. I would just like feedback! Thanks lovely readers! _**


End file.
